20 Truths of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Uzumaki Aijou
by your knight in tinfoil armor
Summary: 20 truths of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Uzumaki Aijou, and all that makes them who they are. It might get a full story of it's own if enough people like it, so let me know if you like this.


20 Truths of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Uzumaki Aijou

1.

When she dies, she is not even five years old, but already she's endured more than a man whose lived a thousand years could. She's just died, killed in the 5702 attempt, and thinks that death might be better to her than life ever could be.

2.

When he dies, it's to a raging fire that takes only him with it, and when he wakes up, he finds that he's all alone. And the fire inside him won't seem to stop burning.

3.

When they first meet, it is in a garden.

4.

The second time they meet, it isn't in the academy, of which they both know they will one day enter, but in the alley behind it. She's trying to run away from it all, and he's just trying to endure enough that he can leave.

5.

As soon as he meets her, the fire that has been burning inside him ever since he died burns out, and now he's finally able to rest without shaking with fever.

6.

As soon as she meets him, the ice she has always felt around her heart melts, and she's finally able to let someone in.

7.

By the time they are both 13 by Seireitei's standards, their so entangled in each other that sometimes they can't tell where he ends and she begins. Or maybe it's where he begins and she ends?

They're so entangled they can't seem to care.

8.

The other Shinigami say it's unnatural, that children of their age shouldn't be doing that, especially not with each other. But it's all they've ever known of happiness, and they aren't about to stop just because people think they should.

9.

They've been ordered to stop once before.

It's the only order they've intentionally disobeyed.

10.

When they enter the Shinigami academy for the first time, no one pays any attention to them. Which is just the way they like it, because they've had enough attention of the negative kind to last them a life time, and all the attention they need now, they get from each other.

11.

Once they start speeding through all the things a Shinigami needs to learn and graduate well before their time, people finally start to take notice. But it's too little, too late, and all they want now is each other.

12.

The only reason that they've even become Shinigami is for Momo, the little girl who's the closest person dead or alive to them besides each other. She wants to follow her Aizan-dono, and they don't want her to be alone.

13.

The only reason that Kenpachi doesn't want to fight them is because he truly doesn't want to know what one of them would do if the other was ever in serious trouble. Though if anyone asks, he'll just tell them that the two bleached shrimps aren't worth his time.

14.

When she has nightmares in the middle of the night of her life before, he is always there to hold her.

When he wakes up screaming of burning to death, she is there to cool him down, always.

15.

The first time they go into the human world, their mission is a Hollow Hunt.

After they come back, they are quickly given seated positions.

No one in Seireitei ever wants to see that much blood ever again.

16.

They are the first co-Taicho in the history of the Seireitei, but the Shinigami needed them both, and they refused to be separated, not by division and not by rank.

Now the Shinigami are starting to consider it once again.

17.

When the Ryoka invade, they stand back and watch, because she can tell that all they are trying to do is rescue their friend, and even with all she's been through, some of the old her and her old Ninja way still remain.

He stands with her because they will never again be alone.

18.

They are the two youngest captains, as well as the two shortest. They are strong by themselves, but their real strength shows when they are together. They are the first Shinigami pair with zanpakutou that are two parts of the same blade.

19.

Toushiro loves her because she has always been there for him, has always kept him from giving in. And in return, he will always be by her side, and she will never be alone.

He is glad that that responsibility isn't a burden at all.

20.

Aijou loves him because he is the only one who ever bothered to look at her and see her, and not her broken reflection. She loves him with all her being because of it, and will never leave him alone again.

She is thankful that he wants her too.

-End-

Ivan


End file.
